Abigail Abbot
Abigail Abbot, also known as Abby, a sociopath mass murderer, that have killed over 52 people in her life. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder, in other words a split personality, with the evil one being dominant. History (pre-Eclipse) Being born December the 4'th Abigail was given life on the best time of the year, if you asked her parents, they loved her more than anything, even their first born son came into a second position, and he absolutely did not like that, he wanted them to focus on him, not his little sister. The envy only grew bigger and bigger every day. When Abigail reached the age of around 9 her brother couldn't contain his anger and envy, he began to abuse her physically and emotionally, he beat her said bad things about her and so on every day, of course their parents tried to stop it, but it never worked, he just continued when they weren't looking. Of course Abigail had no idea why he did as he did, she had done nothing wrong, yet he was so angry, it made her feel sympathy with him, even though he had said bad things, and done even worse things, she wouldn't believe that he felt like the things he had said, she could see that there was a good guy in him, even though he was hiding it very good. Her life at home wasn't the best, but her life at School wasn't to good either, there her friendliness would be taken advantage of all the time by the other kids. Abigail was totally obvious to that fact, until she by accident heard a conversation between some of her so called friends and her brother. She didn't know what happened after that, she simply got blackout and when she awoke, it was night; she was in her bed at home. It was not until later that her brother found out what had happened and confronted her with it, she had killed her friends with her ability, Abigail didn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but for some reason she couldn't stop feeling that it was true, that something in her had awoken and done it. It made her get a sleeping disorder, since she couldn't help but fear that if she slept it would happen again, the sleeping disorder was only one of the problems that came forth, she also began to show extreme signs of Necrophobia she was scared of anything dead. Some years later she was sent to a clinic where they could make sure that she became cured, her mother and father had tried to cure her, but everything they did had no effect, she became more distant, more like another person, it was at that time they decided that they needed professional help. Her father and mother visited every day, but each and every day it felt like it wasn't her, the girl they looked at wasn't Abigail, it was another girl, more heartless, more evil. It was around that time that Abby really began to take control of the body, she had gotten enough of letting Abigail get hurt all the time, she had decided that it should never happen again, so she decided to leave the clinic, she was 24 she could take care of herself and Abigail. She left the clinic and as a little reminder of not to mess with her and Abigail, Abby killed or made the doctors very, very sick with the help of her ability, whatever it was intentionally or not Abby didn't care about that. The forum story so far Volume IV Alliance. Bitter-sweet Freedom: '''Abby had finally gotten out of the mental clinic, and decided to spend a little time training and having fun with her ability. She had chosen to do this at a cafe, a place were she would be spotted by two people Danny Miller and Oliver Gene Wilder. While Abby was making everything into chaos, killing lots of people and so on, they would try to stop her. And at the end succeeded in over powering her because of lack of enough energy to sustain her power. She fainted and it ended in her being sent to the hospital. [http://eclipse913.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=salvation&action=display&thread=7666&page=1 '''An unexpected revealation] : After getting over the fight with Danny Miller And Oliver Gene Wilder Abby got contacted by some far out family, they were having a family reunion and invited Abby to come to. She accepted and came. While being at the family reunion she met Trevor Perry A very distant relative. Trevor Perry showed Abby that he had an ability, and she told him that she had an ability. They became close even though they had very little time together, because Trevor had to leave. Abby left soon afterwards, with a message from her Grandmother. [http://eclipse913.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=salvation&action=display&thread=6003&page=1 Abby's Grand Entrance]: Abby attempted to learn something about her ability, this she would do by getting access to the medical records of a hospital. Though it did not go as well as she had planned, she had prepared it all, made sure that she had lots of hostages she could use her ability on. Though her plan was screwed up by the then night-shift doctor Adele Couteau , Abby ended up being strapped to a bed, while Adele tried to find out what Abby had done. During this cause of event, a boy named Mike Lane and another guy named Stanislav Dauphin came in and interrupted. Abby later escaped while Men in black hazard suits attempted to move her away from the hospital and to their HQ. Volume V: Salvation. [http://eclipse913.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=salvation&action=display&thread=6048&page=1 Acids don't mix ]: After her failed attempt at taking a hospital hostage, she felt a bit out of control. To prove she still had the control she wanted, she decided to go party. She ended up in a bar with a gun pointing at her heard by a Sara Cruz. Later on they did leave the party place to talk about stuff in central park. Abby developed a bit of a one way friendship with the woman. [http://eclipse913.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=salvation&action=display&thread=6404 'Friends helping strangers '] : Abby was given a gift by a certain person called Jewel Maryland. She wanted her to work for her and therefore had used the gift as means of contact. Abby agreed on working for Jewel, only because Jewel could hide all the bad things she could do, and therefore allow her to work freely with her ability. [http://eclipse913.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=salvation&action=display&thread=6492 'So I married an axe-murderer ']: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Company Agent